walnutsprojectsfandomcom-20200216-history
Winifred Newton
Winifred Newton is the deuteragonist of "Nicodemus on the Skids". She is a Brazilian Shorthair cat, and she is both the love interest of the protagonist Nicodemus Peters and the boyfriend of the main antagonist Irwin Kingston. Her goal is to get a new boyfriend who won't abuse her or boss her around like Irwin does. Her Part of the Plot Winifred is first seen with her bossy, abusive boyfriend when she has lost her hat (which Nicodemus retrieves for her). She briefly takes a look, catching Irwin sneaking his wallet into Nicodemus's pants pockets. After Curtis explains the framing (but the police don't listen), Winifred tries explaining it, too, but Irwin scares her before she can even continue, and he lies to the police. Another night, she reluctantly goes to a dance with Irwin, worrying about Nicodemus, whom Irwin bears false witness against for the crime he had framed Nicodemus for. She does, however, get excused to use the restroom. Afterwards, she is called over by a disguised Curtis (along with an also-disguised Nicodemus). She can tell which is Curtis by the voice, but doesn't know that the other guy is Nicodemus... at least not until they personally reveal it by the restroom doors. After Nicodemus gives her a rose (which Curtis had given him earlier), she prepares to kiss the former, but doesn't manage as she is caught by Irwin, who tells her she can't love the bum, because he "can't support her". After Irwin and his helpers are thrown out by the security guards for abuse, Irwin forcefully and threateningly makes Winifred leave, too. Winifred apologizes to Nicodemus and Curtis for the trouble and tells them she can't talk any longer, but wishes Nicodemus lots of love, and does the same to Curtis (wishing the latter love as a surrogate son). The next day, as Nicodemus is begging alone, Winifred is kidnapped by Queenie and her posse under Irwin's orders, and locked in the attic "until she is ready to get engaged to Irwin". As she is locked up, she tries thinking up ways of breaking up with him. She screams for Nicodemus to help. Later, Queenie and her posse lock Curtis up with her, and Curtis declares to her that Nicodemus will save them both. Because of this, Winifred decides that meant she could finally dump Irwin and Nicodemus will be her new boyfriend. As soon as they are saved, Irwin asks her to marry him, as he's attempting to propose engagement. She refuses, and she dumps him, only to get slapped in the face, resulting in another fight between him and Nicodemus. She watches the video clip Nathan recorded. Later, after Irwin and his helpers are arrested, that night, Winifred allows Nicodemus to stay over that night. The next morning, Winifred proposes engagement to Nicodemus and gives him a flower, and allows Nicodemus to move in with her. Twenty-nine days later, Winifred marries Nicodemus and later becomes Curtis' foster mother. The next year, she has given birth to a baby boy cat-raccoon. Category:Characters Category:"Nicodemus on the Skids" Characters Category:Heroines Category:Animals Category:Felines Category:Cats Category:Deuteragonists